Return of the Titans
by Gigabyte2598
Summary: A new demi-god hits the scene and Genyvieve Fencer daughter of (Haha, read to find out) is brought into a world of gods and monsters. She goes to camp half-blood, when a quest is forced upon her and she embarks with her friends (Annabeth and Percy) to go to defeat the Titans who have kidnapped the gods, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Will she save the gods, and will she save herself
1. Chapter 1

**The Percy Jackson series has just finished, it is before the Heroes of Olympus Series. Please feel free to comment and review my story this is my first fan fiction. Hope you like it, also I would like to give some of the credit to a couple of my friends, Paige you are so awesome for being my editor and Emma if it wasn't for you I never would have found fan fiction in the first place, Also a quick shout to my awesome cousin who gave me some inspiration for one of my new characters. Thanks Kaite. **

Percy's P.O.V

We had just found out that Rachel had become the new oracle of Delphi. It was now night and everyone was gathered around the campfire, most of the campers were in high spirits, but some were obviously suffering the loss of good friends and half brothers and sisters. I had also just turned down the Olympians gift of immortality, so I could be with the best girlfriend ever, Annabeth. In exchange I asked them to bring respect to the minor gods and their demi-god children. Annabeth was now in charge of redesigning Olympus and building the new cabins for the minor Gods and Hades. Annabeth had asked a few of her brothers and sisters to help her design the cabins but I knew Annabeth all too well to figure out that she had obviously not asked them to help her redesign Olympus.

It was all ready looking like a big year ahead. Just a few hours ago I decided to stay at camp all year round this year just to help with the building of the cabins and stuff. I was a little depressed about the fact that I had lost so many friends. Sometimes being a demi-god was hard work. There was a flash behind me and I turned to see Hestia. She looked at me with a worried expression. I wonder why?

Hestia's P.O.V

I looked at Percy with a worried expression and I could tell Percy was concerned about me. I told him 'don't worry about me Percy; I just need to ask you a favor. I need you to go and find a certain demi-god for me, Percy. Her name is Genyvieve Fencer. She lives in Manhattan at the top of Central Park in a 2 story flat. Can you bring her to camp for me? Here is her picture.'

Percy's P.O.V

Hestia handed me a photo of a girl around 14 years of age, medium length wavy dark brown hair blue eyes with a golden/hazily tinge in the middle. I replied, 'Sure Hestia, can you get me to central park?' Hestia answered, 'Of course Percy.' In a flash we were standing in the northern part of Central Park. I thanked Hestia and she flashed away and all I was left with was a picture and a half-blood to find. It was late, so I decided to wait till morning to go up and look for her. I went up to a tree and asked if the tree nymph would talk to me, a second later there was a puff of green and a 20 year old looking nymph was in front of me and I asked her if I could sleep under her tree, and if she could alert me if a monster came near. Reluctantly, she agreed and I fell asleep at the foot of the tree.

The sun was just rising before I woke up. I looked around and got my bearings, I started heading north until I came to the flat that was described by Hestia. I walked up to the front door and knocked. Around 5 seconds later the door opened and the girl who was Genyvieve looked at me. She looked me up and down, mentally debating weather she should slam the door in my face or not. Before she could decide I began, 'Hello, my name is Percy Jackson, I would like to have a quick chat with you, may I come in?'

Genyvieve's P.O.V

I opened the door and saw a guy around 16 standing at the front door, I looked him up and down wondering if I should slam the door in his face but before I could he started speaking, 'Hello, my name is Percy Jackson, I would like to have a quick chat with you, may I come in?' I decide that it couldn't hurt so I gestured for him to come in. He thanked me, and stepped inside, he relaxed noticeably as he stepped inside; it was always cozy and warm in my house for some reason. I went to the lounge and sat down and he gestured to the other couch and I nodded telling him he could sit. He looked pretty banged up and some of his clothes were shredded.

Percy's P.O.V

I sat down, I thought how do I begin, I decided to ask the most important question first, 'what do you know about the Greek gods Geny, Gen, what can I call you?" She looked kind of shocked, I don't know what about though.

She replied by saying, '1, how do you know my name? And 2, the answer to your question is quite a bit. Why?' She looked at me curiously. I replied, 'Well I will answer your second question first and then the first, otherwise, it won't make sense, the answer to the second question is, well, all of those Greek myths and gods they actually exist.' I waited for her to faint or look surprised or something, but she just sat there and smiled, I must have looked confused because she laughed.

She said, 'Percy, the reason why I'm not surprised is because I already know all of that and I know I'm a demi-god, yes I also know about monsters and all of that, I even have my very own skills. I'm pretty handy with a sword and the bow and arrow.' WOW! I thought she's pretty cool. I went ahead and asked, 'What do you know of Camp Half-Blood?' she replied, 'What's that?' Ok now I admit I was completely stumped. ' Camp Half-Blood is a camp for people like us, demi-gods, where we can train. She looked like she was so excited and I guess she knew what I was going to ask next because she immediately asked, 'When do we leave?' I replied by answering, 'Now.' We left after two minutes she had only gone upstairs to get some supplies and stuff.

Genyvieve's P.O.V

Wow. This is so awesome I thought I get to meet others like me and now Percy. I had just grabbed what I deemed necessary for our journey. Percy and I walked out of the house and started walking to wards the nearest bus station so we could catch a bus pretty much all the way to Half Blood Hill, or at least that's what Percy said.

Time skip.3hours

We had just gotten of the bus and were currently walking up the side of Half Blood Hill, and that was when I saw him. I started running towards him, Percy tried to stop me with all of his strength saying that Peleus would kill me, but I pried myself from his grip and ran straight up to his head and gave it a good scratch. He puffed steam out of his nostrils and I laughed. Percy had caught up with me now and was staring at me with disbelief. That was when Peleus did the cutest thing he shot flames out of his mouth at Percy to protect me, but I could not let him hurt Percy so I stepped out in front of the flames to stop them hurting Percy.

Percy's P.O.V

Peleus had just shot out a burst of flame in my direction because he thought I was going to hurt Gen (at least that's what she told me to call her). I was going to become a roast Percy, when Gen did the stupidest thing ever and got between the flames and me and I yelled at her no don't do it but it was to late the flames enveloped her, but instead of screaming she started laughing and if she was being tickled by the flames instead of burnt, and that's when I notices that she was absorbing the flames into her body. If I could be any more surprised I must have. When she was finished absorbing the flame I noticed that she was fine even her clothes, which was kind of strange.

That was when the whole of the Camp came rushing up the hill to see what all the flames were coming from. Annabeth was obviously the first one to reach the top of the hill followed closely by Clarisse and the Stoll brothers. Annabeth exclaimed, 'what was all that fire Percy? Was Peleus shooting fire at her? Who is she?' She said that last comment with distaste in her voice. 'Annabeth, this is Genyvieve or Gen for short. She is a demi-god and Hestia told me to go find her specifically.' I replied 'Oh' was all Annabeth said. 'Also we do not know who her godly parent is.' I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V

I saw Percy standing behind a girl who was smiling like she was enjoying getting burnt to a crisp by Peleus, but afterwards she was fine not a burn or scratch on her, it also looked like she had absorbed the fire into her. Any way I got to the top of the hill and had a quick convo with Percy and deemed she was not a threat, that's when I noticed the bow and arrows on her back and the bronze sword at her side.

Time skip: Friday dinner time

Genyvieve's P.O.V

The conch horn sounded signifying dinnertime; I headed over to the pavilion and sat down at the Hermes cabin since my parent still hadn't claimed me. No sooner had I sat down when everyone gasped, something above my head was glowing, I looked up to find a glowing flame above my head. That's when everyone got on their knees and Chiron announced, 'All hail, Genyvieve Fencer daughter of Hestia.' Without thinking I blurted out, ' What, I thought Hestia was an eternal maiden?' 'That's what we all thought, until now' Chiron replied. I looked at the campfire to see a 20yr old looking girl looking right at me; I looked around and noticed that Percy was also looking at her. It seemed as if only Percy and I could see her. Once dinner was over it was announced that we would be playing capture the flag, the team leaders were Clarisse and Percy. Percy chose Athena cabin, Demeter cabins and me while Clarisse chose all of the other cabins.

Then it was time to begin Percy chose me to be the runner and try to capture the flag because no one would take me seriously thinking I was a pushover. This was much to the disappointment of Annabeth who was obviously the usual runner.

Chiron then announced the rules and called for it to begin, I shot off ahead of the group, heading strait for where their flag usually was, or that was what I was told anyway. I viciously tore down anyone in my path using my sword and bow and arrow. I reached the spot where the flag was and saw it immediately. I ran towards the flag only to be stopped by the Stoll brothers and Clarisse, the Stolls were wielding two swords and Clarisse her spear maimer, which crackled with electricity.

They started showing off with their weapons thinking this would be easy, but I knew otherwise. I put my bow away and got into my fighting stance, the Stolls charges at me and I easily sidestepped and sent them to the ground, I finished them off with ease, and when they laid unconscious at my feet, Clarisse looked at me with pure hatred. Then she charged but her anger got the better of her and I knocked her off her feet straight away and in 2 seconds flat I had the tip of my sword at her throat. By then the others had reached the clearing and I grabbed the flag and ran back over the river and declared victory. My team cheered and we celebrated and I went to bed, in the new cabin that had just been finished and refurbish by Hestia and it was so warm and cozy just like my old home in Manhattan. I crept into bed and instantly fell asleep.

That's when the dream began, I was in what seemed like a temple surrounded by people dressed in ancient Greek robes, it seemed to be and party, it also seemed as if nobody could see me. I looked around and saw no way it was me and I was talking to some guy, but all I knew was he was hot. He has medium length blonde hair, he was around 6 foot and was well muscled. I started walking through the crowd to the other side of the room when I was sucked away into blackness.

I woke with a start to find something looking down at me from above my bed. My vision came into focus and that was when I realized that it wasn't a person but a Pegasus. It nuzzled me, and then a second later it started speaking in my mind 'hey wake up, your going to be late for breakfast.' What! I instantly became wide-awake. I thought Pegasus couldn't communicate with half-bloods well except for Percy, but he was the son of Poseidon who was the creator of horses, and late for breakfast. I jumped out of bed and chucked a new camp half-blood T-shirt on and some jeans and jogged outside and ran straight into, no way I thought. It was the guy from my dream; we toppled over onto one another.

Lucas's P.O.V

I was just passing Hestia's cabin, which now housed the new cute girl, I mean how could I not like her not only the fact that she had wicked fighting skills but a whole lot of other stuff. Any way back to what just happened when the door opened and the girl ran outside and knocked me off my feet. We went down and she landed on top of me. She quickly jumped up and exclaimed, ' Oh my I am so sorry, I was late for breakfast and this Pegasus and my dream. You were in my dream.' She said that last part cautiously and slowly indicating her mistrust for me, either that or some other weird emotion I haven't quite thought about. She blushed after she finished and then repeated the, I'm sorry part. I got to my feet and exclaimed, 'No problem, especially since you're new and your still getting your bearings. Oh and my names Lucas, you know if you want to… yeah, so see you round' Then it was my turn to blush she looked at me funny, but I couldn't tell what she was what she was thinking, she was almost as unreadable as a book was to a demi-god with dyslexia. She then said, 'I'm Gen nice to meet you, I don't know many people, thanks, I'll see you round Lucas, I hope I do your nice.' With that she turned away and ran to the Pavilion for breakfast.

Percy's P.O.V

I was on my way to the pavilion for breakfast when I saw the door open of Hestia's cabin and Gen ran out and ran straight into Lucas and took him off his feet. They had a convosation and then they both blushed. It was obvious that they liked each other. I sighed thinking about Annabeth and I and how we should probably go out on another date soon.  
I continued down to the pavilion, sacrificed some of my breakfast to the gods and then started eating my breakfast. I looked up and noticed someone staring at me, I had no idea about whom she was but I was curious to find out.

After breakfast I walked up to her and asked straight up, 'Why were you staring at me at breakfast?' the girl replied, 'You look like a boy who got suspended from my old school.' 'What was his name?' 'Percy Jackson.' She replied. 'That's me, what's your name kid?' 'Addyson, Addyson Mill daughter of Athena.' She looked a whole lot like Annabeth, blonde medium-long length hair but instead of grey eyes her eyes were blue.

Another girl walked up to me and she looked mad, like I had just beat up her best friend, and then it hit me these two must be friends, I asked her what her name was and she replied, 'Delancy Xanders, daughter of Apollo.' That was awkward I thought as I started walking away, I decided to go and see Annabeth now. I knew that the Athena cabin was now training in archery so I went over to the archery range, I saw her sticking the dummy in the centre of the chest with an exploding arrow, and then it promptly exploded sending bits of the dummy flying all around. Then I realized something, Gen was training with the Athena kids and I saw her pin three dummies with a different type of arrow each. The first exploded like Annabeth's, the second erupted in Greek fire and the third was a new type of arrow I had never seen before it saw the dummy absorbed into the blade like a soul into Nico's stygian Iron sword. She saw me looking with confusion, then answered the unspoken question, 'It's called an absorbing arrow if you hit an enemy with the arrow it absorbs them into it.' I replied by saying, 'what about friends? What if you accidentally stick them with the arrow?'

She laughed and then said, 'If you hit them it will just act like a normal arrow, it may hurt but they won't get sucked in.' that was when I realized Annabeth standing next to me. I smiled and gave her a kiss.

Bang! The loud noise shook the valley to its core and the valley shook with the force of the explosion. Everyone at camp immediately grabbed their weapons and proceeded to the forest, the source of the explosion. We ran towards the source of the noise and there in the midst of the crater was a note, on the note were the words, which were hard to read because of our dyslexia:

_Hello little demi-gods,_

_Today will mark the beginning of the end of Olympus, I have kidnapped all of the big three and if you ever want to see them again, bring me a child of each of the Olympians or DIE! We will be waiting. You will find me at the birthplace of these pathetic excuses for gods, in Greece on top of Mount Olympus. But be warned those who come will never return._

_Sincerely the Titans_

Immediately I knew what to do I yelled, 'A quest for a select son or daughter of each Olympian god or goddess.' Immediately there was uproar of demi-gods claiming it was their destiny to go on this quest. I sighed then yelled as loud as I could, 'Quiet!' Everyone suddenly went quiet. I then said, 'we will train for the next two weeks to prepare and choose each child or children to represent their godly parent. Only the hardest working and training demi-gods will go from each cabin except for those who are the only one from each of your cabins which means, Me, Gen, Nico and Thalia will have to go. I looked Gen sympathetically and then I realized something she looked excited, but I knew better this was going to be our toughest battle yet and I needed the best demi-gods I had to win this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok as soon as you have read this chapter please review the story otherwise i will see no point in continuing my story, also if possible rate my story out of ten. Next chapter we find out who is going on the quest (24 demi-gods, and a satyr). Sorry it has not been updated in so long, I went on holiday somewhere I had no internet access.**

It was now 13 days until the demi-gods were chosen for the dangerous quest to go and defeat the titans once again. Everyone was up early and doing their own training so that they could become the one or two from their cabin to go on the quest. All those who had to go were better than ever knowing it would be a hard task ahead of us, I went to go find Gen to see her progress considering the fact that like me had to go on the quest. I found her at the most likely place to find her, the sword-fighting arena. Then I had a thought, I had never really seen how good a swordsman she really was. I walked up to her and asked if she would show me how good she was with a sword and she was all to happy to show me.

Genyvieve's P.O.V

I was in the arena practicing for the quest when I saw Percy come in to the arena and he asked me to spar with him with swords, I was all to happy to show him how good I really was. The night of capture the flag I was holding back not wanting to hurt anyone, and even then it was easy. We got into our fighting stances and begun the fight. He stepped towards me and swung at my head and I got inside his stance and put a few jabs in his pressure points, and his sword arm went dead, he switched his arms and began a new tactic, I quickly analyzed his new tactic he was trying to go on the offensive so that's when I went on the offensive but he was good even with his good sword hand waving limply at his side he was blocking the strikes with some difficulty but my strikes were getting faster and his blocks slower. Then I decided to end it, I kicked him in the chest and sent him to the ground his sword slid to the opposite side of the arena and my sword was up against his throat. 'Checkmate' I said breathing hard. He nodded and admitted defeat. I stuck my hand out and he grabbed it and I pulled him up onto his feet. That was when I looked around and saw a crowd had gathered to watch our match.

I walked off heading towards the forest for some alone time when I bumped into Lucas, 'Hey,' I said, as we stood there awkwardly. 'Hey,' Lucas re-iterated, 'Where you going?' 'To the Forest,' I answered. I started to walk off when Lucas grabbed my arm and said, 'Mind if I come with you I want to show you my favourite spot in the forest and if were lucky we can fight some monsters on the way.' I nodded and he grabbed my hand and led me through the forest to a small glade, which had a small river winding through the trees. We sat down on some rocks and talked for a little while before I said, 'I need to blow off some steam, I'm going into the forest to find and kill some monsters, you can come with me if you want but I wouldn't recommend it, I'm going to look for some really hard-core monsters.' Lucas replied to my comment by saying, 'I don't care about the monsters because if I'm with you I know I'll be safe.' We started of into the deeper and darker recesses of the forest where it was rumoured the most dangerous monsters lived. We came to a clearing and I called out, 'Here we are, come and get us!' That's when the largest monster I had ever seen, which couldn't have been that big considering I hadn't seen many, walked into the clearing.

Lucas's P.O.V

A monster came out of the woods and I recognized it, the Nemien Lion. When Gen said hard-core she meant totally hard-core. I have never seen such a high caliber monster ever. No wonder no one came here, this was the scariest moment of my life, and nothing else ever came close.

It started to circle us, and Gen raised her sword to it, 'Get behind me,' Gen said. 'You can still turn back, as long as it's focused on me it won't attack you.' I considered my options,

I could run back to camp and get help

Stay and most likely get eaten

Run to the edge of the clearing and make sure no other monsters interfered with the fight, and if Gen needed help I could do so.

I decided to go with option 3 so I ran to the edge of the clearing and looked out for other monsters. Seeing a rogue hell hound, I immediately turned it to dust by cutting off it's head.

I looked back at Gen's fight with the lion, and saw her absorb the monster by firing an arrow into its throat. Gen looked a little bit tired and I told her to come with me back to camp. She nodded and we walked back into camp just as the conch horn blew signaling dinner. I enjoyed my usual dinner of supreme pizza and cola and after dinner I went back to my cabin and instantly fell asleep.

Time Skip- 10 days 3 days until the quest begins

It was easy to tell three days from the beginning of the quest that some of the campers had given up on their chances for the quest. But it was clear some of the campers were striving harder than ever to get those one or two spots for the quest.

Percy's P.O.V

It was now three days until the quest would begin, I was the best I had ever been and was ready to beat the crap out of the titan who kidnapped my father, and you know Zeus and Hades. I had also gotten better at controlling water and I even figured out for the first time that I could control people because their bodies are full of water. I had also built up my resistance of fire, and now I can stand up to 1000 degrees. Also 2 days ago Hestia made a surprise visit to me thanking me for bringing her daughter to camp and my continuous offerings in the fire at dinnertime. She also surprised me by giving me her blessing explaining that her daughter would be able to further my skills, but she explained the basics about how I could summon food at will, and how I could control and summon fire. I sighed, clicking my fingers and summoning a small fire in my hands. I watched it dance over my fingers when I saw Gen walking over to me, she flicked her fingers and sent the flame into my hair and set my hair on fire, I frantically batted the flames out and scowled at her, she laughed and said my hair was sending out smoke signals. I said, 'Ha ha very funny, now your mum told me you would be able to help me with her blessing.' She replied, 'Yep, but we have to go somewhere where we won't, you know set everything on fire.' I told her that there was a perfect clearing in the woods and there were no tree nymphs there to annoy. 'Great!' She replied.

We came to the glade in which I described to Gen and then she began, 'Ok, the first thing in which you need to learn is to control the fire, the easiest way to do this is with hand movements but it is easier if you want to cause a distraction to use your mind, which is somewhat harder but you'll see the rewards. But first I want you to string this fire into any letter, maybe a P, for Percy.' I did as she said and manipulated my hands to form the letter P, then G, and then all of the other letters of the alphabet. Then I became a bit of a show off and did a huge cursive of my name with sparks flying off. Gen whistled in appreciation and then said, 'Ok, but what if your enemy also has the ability to manipulate fire, you will need to assert your will over theirs. Try this. Try to hit me with a fireball, but remember I will be trying to do the same. We began, it was kind of like tug of war but instead of pulling you were pushing with your mind. I strained to push the ball of fire towards Gen, I looked at Gen and she seemed to be using just her thoughts, she had a calm expression on her face, but I could see a few beads of sweat going down her face. Then she opened her eyes and whoosh, the fireball raced to wards me and then it struck me I was trying to use my physical strength and put it through my mind, but what I really needed to do was use the strength in my mind to hurl the fire ball in the right direction and directly to my opponent. I changed my tactics and started pushing through my mind and immediately the difficulty lessened. I took a deep breathe and then with all the strength I had pushed the fire ball, I felt it bend to my will and the fire ball exploded promptly in Gen's face sending her into a near by tree. 'Whoa, I haven't had someone beat me at that in a long time. Ok Percy try this one, its harder to do so you'll have to try harder, Ok I want you to try to absorb the fire into you.'

We spent the rest of the afternoon training with our fire abilities and improving our resistance to heat. By the time I got back to the cabins, the conch horn had sounded and everyone was currently heading off for dinner at the pavilion.


	4. Chapter 4

Genyvieve's P.O.V

It was now officially two days until I would go on a quest to save the gods Hades, Zeus and Poseidon. I was so tired from training Percy and the all the other training that I've been doing. Today I was going to train and tomorrow I was going to rest up so that I would not be fatigued at all for the quest.

Today I was going to ask Percy, Annabeth, and Lucas to come into the woods and fight some monsters for fun, and obviously in practice for the quest, but first I needed to go to Mr. D, to see if it was Ok.

It was just after breakfast when I went up to the big house and saw Chiron, Mr. D and Grover playing Pinochle with an imaginary player. I asked if I could sit and play and everyone obliged, I grabbed my cards and began to play I won my first here games and Mr. D looked at me in awe. I asked Mr. D, 'what's wrong Mr. D? Why are you looking at me like that?' he replied by saying, 'No one has ever beaten me three times in a row at this game. How is this possible?' I shrugged and tried to ask the question I originally came here to ask, 'Mr. D is it possible for a few friends of mine and myself to go into the woods and fight some monsters to train?' Mr. D replied, 'Sure, as long as you teach me the secret to your success.' I thanked him and congratulated everyone on some great games and went off to find the others.

I found Percy training in archery at the archery range, he was still not the best shot but at least he was actually hitting the targets. I found Annabeth at the Lava wall, scaling the wall on the hardest mode with ease. Last but certainly not least I found Lucas down in the sword-fighting arena practicing with his brothers and sisters.

I pulled each of them along with me into the forest since no one protested to getting out of the usual training schedule.

As we went deeper into the forest we heard more and more monsters honing in on our location. We walked into a clearing and that was when the monsters decided t attack, 10 Hellhounds, a Nemien Lion and 20 pit scorpions surrounded us. We got our weapons ready and attacked, Lucas and I went for the Nemien lion and the Hellhounds and Percy and Annabeth went for the pit scorpions. We slashed and hacked our way through the Hellhounds and, all the while Percy and Annabeth were killing the scorpions left and right. All four of us were left standing facing the Nemien lion. It roared and pounced at Annabeth but I got in front of it and shot one of my absorbing arrows into it's maw. It looked confused for about one second before getting absorbed into the arrow, which fell to the ground. The only problem with those absorbing arrows is there are no spoils of war. That meant no bulletproof jacket for me. I looked at my watched and it read 1:35. Ok guys we better get back but lets see if we can find some monsters on the back. We walked back to the cabins to find everyone was still at their activities. I decided I was hungry so I summoned myself some food and ate while trying to figure out what I should do for the rest if the day, because just like Percy I had no set roster at camp because I was the only one in my cabin.

I decided to see what Lucas was doing, and train with him.

I looked for him and found him and siblings at the sword-fighting arena getting trained by Percy. I joined them and asked Percy if he wanted to do a demonstration. He replied by saying, 'Yeah but this time I have more practice and I won't underestimate you.' We began and this time I had some trouble trying to judge his style but this time he was changing his style constantly so I could not tell until he changed it. I tried to go on the offensive and it worked I pushed Percy back and then I noticed a stray dummy behind him and with a final wave of my sword, which I had dubbed Pectus Mulciber (Heart Fire) I exclaimed, 'Lesson one, always know your surroundings.' Percy gave a confused look and when he tried to step back he tripped over and I placed my sword tip at his throat.

I helped him up onto his feet and then shook his hand. The campers looked at me with shock, because they obviously had never seen someone beat Percy before. Lucas didn't look surprised he had seen me fight before. He nodded his head and came over and congratulated me and said, 'Gen could you give me some lessons that was awesome.' I replied, 'sure, it would be fun.' I spent the rest of the day helping Percy train the Hermes cabin. I went to bed that night restless. But I forced myself to sleep, but that was when the nightmares came.

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed, today was the day when the campers were decided whether or not they were going on the quest or not. I got up and headed out to the pavilion for breakfast a soon as the conch horn sounded everyone sat down at their tables and were eating their breakfast with vigor. Everyone was raring to go to the arena where the names were going to be chosen straight after breakfast.

As soon as everyone was finished we all headed down to the arena. Each cabin had a different allocated area. Chiron was standing out in the open of the arena with a list of those who were going to go on the quest. Everyone was taking bets on who would go from each cabin, and I saw the Stoll right in the middle of all the betting, figures, I thought as I sat down. Chiron called for silence, because he was about to call out the names of those who were going on the quest. 'The following names as you all know are the names of those who will be going on the quest to rescue,

List of all those going:

Thalia Grace-Zeus

Percy Jackson-Poseidon

Nico de Angelo-Hades

Isabella Price-Hades

Clarisse la Rue-Ares

Elaria Stake-Ares

Michael Hood-Ares

Genyvieve Fencer-Hestia

Annabeth Chase-Athena

Addyson Mill-Athena

Delancy Xanders-Apollo

Tara Horan-Apollo

Carnifex Frigus-Death

Cecelia Green-Artemis

Scarlett Kenedy-Aphrodite

Delilah Sparrow-Aphrodite

Aiko Light-Aphrodite

Josh Moses-Morpheus

Jake Moses-Morpheus

Violet Clepta-Hermes

Daisy Thompson-Hermes

Lucas Halo-Hermes

Jake Mason-Hephaestus

Lucinda Assisi-Hephaestus

Connor Nam-Satyr

Some of the campers were upset about not getting on the quest but congratulated their siblings anyway, and others just looked depressed. After a few announcements all the campers that weren't going on the quest left the arena. All the campers that were plus the satyr went to the centre of the arena to figure out the game plan.

Carnifex's P.O.V

As the only daughter of Death ever to be born it was obvious that I was going on the quest, and I was totally and utterly looking forward to it. Not only the fact that it was my first quest but also that my new friend and my only friend was going too.

Gen was my best friend and the only one who kind of understood me, to be someone who should not exist but does anyway and the fact that our parents had never really been respected or known, it was awesome to have someone who was there for me not like my mom who was always abusing me. Unlike most of the kids at camp-blood I came here at a really young age, I arrived when I was six and have been here for 8 years.

At camp I felt like I was invisible, no one really noticed I was there except for Gen of course and a few others who sought fit to torment my days, all because my chosen weapon was shared with the titan of time, Kronos. I was very skilled with my weapon and practically no one could beat me.

We all came to the centre of the arena to discuss the plan for the quest, I went over and stood next to Gen and whispered 'this'll be fun, all the campers fighting over what to do, then Clarisse will end up punching someone, who disagreed with her plan, and then Percy will come up with a good plan and then everyone will agree, lets see if I'm right.'

All of the above happened, Clarisse punched Cecelia Green who was also like Gen and me, but instead of staying down she punched Clarisse with her special gloves and then it turned into a full on catfight. Then Elaria and Violet split them up and Percy said his idea then everyone agreed.

Even though the plan would most likely end up obsolete it was worth a shot, and it was our best bet at winning. Everyone split up into his or her cabins to be assigned duties and what to bring for the quest and when it was all done everyone went back to their activities.

I stayed in the arena with Gen to train with out weapons, Gen drew her sword (Heart Fire) and I drew my scythe () and we began, by the time the conch horn sounded for dinner we were drenched in sweat and went to the pavilion to eat, I sacrificed some food for My father, Hades, Mr. D and Hestia (Hestia because she deserves more respect and Gen also sacrifices to my father). I went and sat at the Hades table because Death did not have a table, Nico was here tonight which was cool otherwise I would have no one to talk to, we ate and chatted until it was time to go to bed, I also had to share the cabin with the Hades children because once again Death did not have a cabin. I went to sleep, and thankfully there were no nightmares.

Josh's P.O.V

The day was finally here we were about to embark on the quest the defeat the titans and take back the big three. We were going to get there by a flying warship that the Hephaestus with the help of Hermes cabin have built, they have working on it since we found the note and it was now finished, it looked amazing especially with it's dragon headed prow. It's so cool how my brother and I got chosen for this quest, even if he is super annoying. We all boarded the ship and found our rooms; I was sharing with my brother, since everyone had to find someone to share a bunk with. I claimed the top bunk much to my brother's annoyance. There were two bunks in each room and apparently we had to share with Michael Hood and Jake Mason. Its kind of weird how there was only 6 guys going on the quest and 19 girls, I mean seriously.

**Please review otherwise I see no point in continuing the story at the moment I have 5 reviews when I get to ten the next chapter will appear**

**Thanks to the 4 reviewers so far, can't wait to update for you, Oh and I will need new characters for my third story, all I need is:**

**1. Name Just a first and last, oh and nothing fancy, (no your name cannot be bob, because it is stupid and another character of mine, grrrr)**

**2. Godly Parent-not big three or eternal maidens, and be serious, and make sure it is a god, not a primordial or titan**

**3. Weapon of choice- be creative (;**

**4. since i don't know you personally i will need a personality for them, preferably your normal personality**

**Thanks a lot loyal fans, and thanks to those who are not loyal but read my story anyway**

**peace out**

**Gigabyte2598**


End file.
